Kotoko Cards
by Ram3nchan
Summary: PLEASE DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS. I keep it up for me more that I do anything else. It was written in 2004 and is really only good for a laugh.
1. Another Transfer Student!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Card Captor Sakura characters!

**Transfer Student**

Two dark figures stand on a building. One is holding a small staff and the other is holding a sword. Around the figures, cards are floating in a circle. The figure with the staff activates on of the cards and darkness starts to fill the area, spanning across the city.

"Sakura!"

Sakura Kinomoto sits up in her bed startled. Sakura looks on her bed room floor to see her alarm clock smashed into tons of little pieces. Sakura looks over at the clock on her VCR to see the time 8:00. "Oh, I'm going to be late!" screams Sakura as she jumps out of bed and starts to get changed. "Kero! Why didn't you wake me up?" cries Sakura as she pulls her schools uniform over her head

"Well I tried to!" says the guardian beast that is floating in place, with its legs crossed looking out the window

"Bye Kero!" says Sakura as she runs out of her bed room closing the door behind her.

Sakura runs down stairs into the kitchen. "Morning!" she says to Touya as she grabs a piece of toast out of the toaster and runs into the front hall

"Morning squirt!"

"I'm not a squirt!" says Sakura as she finishes putting on her rollerblades and runs out the door. Sakura races down the street and around the corner. She slows down to admire the blooming cherry blossom trees, and then continues on her way to the school.

:::::::::::::::::::::::In the classroom:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Morning!" Says Sakura as she walks into the classroom

"Morning Sakura!" says Tomoyo

Sakura sits down at her seat and faces the front just as the teacher enters the classroom.

"Good morning class! Today we are honored by yet another transfer student!" Sakura looks at the door just as a girl walks into the class room. The girl has dark brown, almost black, shoulder length hair that is put up into a ponytail. She has brown eyes that stare around the room. The girl's eyes rest on Sakura for a few minutes then back on the teacher.

"This is Kaori Nariko! I have been told that she too has come from Hong Kong."

"Hiya!" says Kaori looking at the class.

"Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Yes!" says Sakura standing up

"Please show Kaori around the school during break"

"Ok" says Sakura as she sits back down

:::::::::: At Break! :::::::::::::

"So that's basically the whole school!" says Sakura sitting down on a bench

Kaori looks around the school yard and sees a bunch of boys playing soccer.

"Oh! Lets go play soccer!" says Kaori as she pulls Sakura of the bench, towards the field.

:::::::::: 5 Minutes Later:::::::::

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us play" complains Kaori as she walks back towards the bench, with her arms crossed.

"Well...I'm going to find Tomoyo!" says Sakura as she starts to walk away from Kaori "It was nice to meet you Kaori!"

"It was Nice to meet you too! _Very nice! _"

::::::::::::At Home::::::::::

"Touya I'm home!" says Sakura as she walk in the door

"You're late!"

"Sorry, I forgot something at the school and I had to go back for it!" says Sakura as she walks up to her room. When Sakura reaches the top of the stairs and enters her room. "Hi Kero, I'm home!" Sakura looks down to see Kero spread out on the floor with pudding all over his face "KERO!"

Just as the words got out of her mouth Sakura sense the aura of a clow card. "Kero did you sense that?"

"sure did!"

"But I captured all the cards and changed them all to Sakura cards! What could it be? Could it be another test?"

"I don't know what it is Sakura, but we had better go and check it out!"

"But Kero, its dark and dinner will be ready soon!"

"But we don't have a choice!"

"ok!" says Sakura as she pulls her key out from under her shirt "The key with the power of the stars, Show off the real magic power, I order you according to our agreement, to unseal! Mirror Card! I order you to project my image!"

The Mirror card takes the form of Sakura, looking confused.

"we'll be back in a while!" says Sakura to Mirror "Fly!" wings appear on Sakura's Back and she flies out the window towards the location of the aura. Leaving the mirror card standing there wondering what is going on.

Sakura lands on top of a building to see a girl standing below with a magic circle around her. Sakura moves closer and notices that the girl is Kaori.

"Oh key of the moon, the light that burns in the night. Lend me your power, your force, your might. Force know my flight, release the light!" says Kaori as she holds a key out in front of her. The key gets bigger and takes the form of a staff. The staff is the same style as Sakura's but instead of a star in the middle, there is a moon.

"What the heck?" says Sakura quietly

:::::::::End Of Chapter::::::::

A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it, please R&R!!!


	2. The Truth About Kaori!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura original characters or storylines.

**Kotoko Cards: Chapter 2 – The Truth About Kaori**

Sakura sits up in her bed, "Was it a dream?" she asks her as she recalls what happened the night before

"Was what a dream?" asks the stuffed animal like, guardian beast as he flies up beside her with is night cap still on "Has it got something to do with what happened last night? You never told me what happened"

Sakura nods her head slightly

_**::::flashback::::**_

"_You're always getting in the way!" shouts Kaori towards the shadows_

_A small laugh is heard from in the shadows "Is that a problem" asks the voice from the shadows_

_Kaori's face burns with anger. She pulls a card out from under her jacket and throws it in the air. "Blade card1" she yells as she touches the card with her staff. As the staff comes in contact with the card it is transformed into a large sword. Kaori wields the sword with both hand and charges into the shadows. Sakura sees a gleam of a sword just before a loud clash of metal is heard and Kaori is sent flying out of the shadows, smacking into a wall. The sword in Kaori's hand changes back into a staff._

"_We'll meet again!" says the voice in the shadows. Sakura catches a glance of red fabric before the figure disappears down a dark street_

_**::::end flashback::::**_

"SAKURA!"

Sakura is startled out of her trance by the sound of her brother's voice. She opens her bedroom door and looks to see her brother at the bottom of the stairs, in his school uniform with his bag over his left shoulder.

"I'm leaving for school in five minutes, with or without you!"

Sakura looks at the clock on her VCR and freaks out. She runs into her room and grabs her bag.

"Sakura wait! I have something important to tell you!"

"Later Kero, I have to go to school!" says Sakura as she runs downstairs

"But..."Kero sighs "Never mind" he mumbles as he floats downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat

Sakura sits down and starts to strap on her rollerblades. "You're going to school dressed like that?" asks Touya with raised eyebrows as he walks out the door to get his bike. Sakura looks down at herself to see that she is still in her pajamas. She has a quick freak out as she runs upstairs to get changed.

**::::At School::::**

Sakura slumps into the classroom and takes her seat beside Tomoyo. "Are you alright?" asks Tomoyo "you look worried about something"

"Oh, it's nothing, Tomoyo-chan, I'm just thinking"

The classroom door slides open and a foot slams down inside the room, just as the bell rings. The body that the foot belonged to entered the room shortly after, panting Kaori declares "My foot... was in...the classroom...so I'm not late!" looking around the classroom, Kaori notices that that a certain person is not there "CRAP! Sensei's not even here!"

Kaori takes her seat behind Tomoyo, where Meilin used to sit, she rests her head on the desk and closes her eyes, mumbling about how she ran to school for nothing. The classroom is sensei-less for several minutes, then the door slides open and Kaori opens her eyes to see the sensei walk into the classroom closely followed by a girl with chestnut brown, shoulder length hair and green eyes. The girl is wearing a red trench coat and black cargo pants. Kaori's eyes follow the girl, like they're glued to her.

"Class, we have another new student today. Her name is Hushiko and she has come to us from Canada" states the sensei

"Hello Hushiko!" greets some of the class

Hushiko smiles and takes a seat at the front of the classroom. Seeing the red trench coat, Sakura immediately remembers the night before. Sakura turns around to see Kaori giving the girl a long, hard, death stare. Kaori puts her head back down on the desk, but her eyes don't move from Hushiko, like at any moment Hushiko could pulls out a shot gun and randomly shoot people.

**::::At Lunch::::**

Sakura walks into the cafeteria to see Kaori sitting alone at a table, stuffing her mouth full of ramen and meatballs (A/N: Just for you Coco). Kaori waves and goes back to her giant bowl of ramen and huge side dish of meatballs. Sakura smiles and slowly walks over to the table. "Hi! How was your first night here?"

"Oh...it was ok I guess!"

"Oh that's good! What did you do?"

"Oh, I just set up my room and finished with the unpacking of boxes"

"Really? Well that's not what I remember"

"Wh-What do you mean?" stammers Kaori quite loudly as she bangs her hands on the table and stands up fast enough to cause the chair to fall over, which cause many heads to turn.

Sakura smirks 'So I was right' she thinks to herself

Hushiko walks up to Kaori and grabs her arm "Come on!" she mutters, as she pulls Kaori towards to door

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Kaori whines as she struggles to get out of Hushiko's hold on her, but all that happened was that her grip tightened

**::::Outside::::**

"Aww...I didn't get to finish my ramen!" whines Kaori once Hushiko let her go

"Is ramen all you care about?" asks Hushiko with a supremely pissed off look on her face

"This is all your fault you know" accuses Kaori as she points her finger out at Hushiko like she has just proven her guilty of some big crime "You show up, when I'm in the middle of catching a card, and to take it for yourself. If you had just stayed away, like you where suppose to from the beginning then she would have seen me last night"

"MY FAULT!?! She probably sensed **YOUR **aura!"

"Yeah, well, my aura wouldn't have been strong enough to sense if you hadn't pissed me off, by showing up!"

"She wasn't supposed to know about your powers you block head"

"Look who's talking, I bet she suspects you too, you know!"

Sakura walks into the clearing to see the two girls screaming at each other. "Um... excuse me!" she says Sakura quietly, hoping that the fights anger would not be turned towards her. But the two girls did not answer, I don't ever think they heard, all they did was continue bickering. "Excuse me!" says Sakura a little bit louder than before, but the girls still didn't answer. "EXCUSE ME!" Sakura yells

"WHAT!?!" scream both girls back

"Sorry" says Hushiko, who is quick to apologize

"I just have one question! Who are you? And why are you hear?" asks Sakura

"That's too questions!" pipes Kaori

Hushiko clenches her fist and hits Kaori in the back of the head "Just answer the question, you can show her that fancy intro of yours!"

"What! No way! She already knows too much, we don't need her knowing about the Kotoko cards too!"

"Kotoko cards?"

"Way to go genius!"

"What are Kotoko cards?"

"Umm...well..."

At that moment the school bell rang

"Well it's time for class so I'm just going to go to class now!" says Kaori as she walks away, followed by Hushiko, leaving Sakura standing there

"That was close!" mutters Kaori

"Saved by the bell" agrees Hushiko

**::::After School::::**

"Kero, I'm home! You better not have raided the fridge again!" Says Sakura as she walks in the front door of her house.

Kero floats up to her as she is taking off her rollerblades "Sakura, I have something important to tell you about – "

"Kero, what are Kotoko cards?"

**::::Authors Note::::**

So how was it? Sorry it toke so long to update, but I've had a little bit of a writers block and I was also try to update two other stories at the same time. I hope you liked this chapter and please remember to R&R!


End file.
